


Dance With Me

by Loraliah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Connor walks in to find you dancing, and you convince him to join you. In more ways than one.





	Dance With Me

A rhythmic beat came to his ears as he got closer to your apartment door. It wasn’t loud enough to draw attention to the neighbors surrounding you, but his heightened hearing definitely caught on to it. He pulled the key you had given him from his inner pocket of his trademark jacket, clicking the lock to open and head inside.

He stepped into the little hall right at the entrance of your home, walking a bit further in towards the source of the music. In your living room area, he found you with your arms above your head, swaying your hips from side to side in time to the music drumming from the small speaker set against the wall.

He stood in place for a bit, looking and watching as his LED flickered yellow for a minute. He took in the motion of your body, analyzing it, trying to figure what exactly it was you were doing.

You finally noticed him standing there when you did a small turn, startled for a moment at not hearing him come in. But you smiled and rolled your eyes when you saw the flickering circle at his temple as well as the small side-tilt of his head.

“Dancing, Connor, I’m dancing,” you teased, striding up to him to wrap your arms around him in a welcoming hug.

Flickering blue circle, now. “Dancing, I see,” he stated, a hand on his chin for a moment, as you could clearly see he was researching information behind his eyes.

“Do you know how to dance?” you asked, tilting your head as to mimic his motion.

“Well, no,” he answered honestly, placing his hands behind his back as he seemed to mull the thought over. “But I am sure I can learn to.”

A smile crept across his lips as he said so, and you grinned in return, pulling him to the middle of your living room floor as you set up another song to play on your stereo. The rhythm was a bit slower, but definitely one you could move to.

You had him stand right in front of you as you gave him a nod, holding your hands out for him to give you his in return.

“Place a hand here.” You guided one of his hands to your hip. “And I hold the other,” you added, entwining your fingers with his.

He could feel the heat from your body through his palm and his inner fans whirred a bit, making his LED flicker ever so slightly.

“Just watch my feet for a bit, and try to move along with you.”

You guided him in small circles, counting in time with the music and your steps; but also watching his face as you could see him studying everything.

Without warning he moved his hand from your hip as he used the other holding yours to spin you away from him slightly, and brought you back in so that your back was against his chest. You lost your breath for a moment when his hand slid down to your stomach, splaying his fingers out to hold you flush against him as he moved your hips in time with his own to the music.

He gripped your other hand, spinning you from him once more, and than brought you back again, your chest pressed to his this time.

“I thought you didn’t know how to dance,” you got out breathlessly, and he just smirked, giving you a shrug.

“I can research anything in real time, remember?” he teased, and you scrunched your nose at him as he chuckled, moving youbto dance a few steps away from him.

The music was fading into another song before you both realized it, and he was going to move away til you pulled him right back to you. The song was a little rougher, a deeper base tone to it; one that you could definitely _move_ to. You kept his arms around you as you turned to have your back against his chest once more, rocking your hips a bit against him. You heard his air intake hitch for a moment and a slight buzz from him, as his grip tightened on your hips.

You arched your back, having your head lean onto his shoulder as you rolled your body against him, and he moved along with you, his hips moving in time with yours.

“I take it,” he practically hummed, “this is what humans call ‘dirty dancing’.”

His hand snaked it’s way back to your stomach, holding you flush against him as he rocked his hips against you, his face turned to be against the crook of your neck where you could feel his exhale against your skin.

“Pretty much,” you sighed, trying to turn in his arms to face him; but his grip on you became tight every time you tried to move, keeping you locked against his chest.

“I like this form of dance,” he spoke against your ear, making you shutter; his tone of voice always made your middle melt.

Sadly, the song soon came to an end, switching to a much gnarlier song to play, which sadly killed the mood a little. You giggled nervously as you rushed to turn off the speaker, turning back to see Connor smiling at you.

“What?” you asked, feeling stuck under his gaze as your face seemed to burn.

“I like your taste in music,” he teased, and you covered your face in embarrassment.

“Don’t start with me!”

He laughed and stepped up to you, wrapping his arms around you as he pressed his forehead against yours. “I also enjoy the way you dance,” he added, his dark brown eyes scanning over your face and stopping at your lips. “Especially when dancing against me.”

“Really?” you breathed, bitting your lip as he watched. “Why against you?”

“Because I can feel everything.”

His hands went from your back to roaming down along your bottom and up your front. “I can feel your breast against my chest,” he emphasized as one hand came up to cup you, giving it a soft squeeze. “Your ass against my cock,” he whispered, leaning in a bit as you took in a shaky breath.

He didn’t speak that way often; though when he did, it made your knees buckle.

“Every move you made against me sent my sensors into an overload. Had we been dancing like that much longer, I would have fucked you right there…”

You grinned a bit as you leaned forward to brush your lips against his. A hand made its way down his chest, brushing past his belt and you cupped his cock through his jeans. Just as you hoped, he felt incredible hard against your touch.

“Should I dance some more for you?”

His eyes flickered down to your hand and you could hear his fans speed up as you massaged him, making a slight buzz come from his throat. You managed to keep him distracted as you walked him back til he fell in your recliner, a small alarmed sound coming from him. He moved to grab you, but you swatted his hands away as you padded back to your stereo, putting another song to play.

“Here’s another dance you might have heard of,” you teased, moving to pull your shirt over your head. You rid yourself of your shorts as well, than moved to his lap, straddling him as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You began moving your hips in circles against him, using his shoulders to let yourself lean back, your hair dropping behind you as you rolled against him.

With a small swing of your head forward, your hair looked mussed and in your face, as you ran a hand up his chest.

He sat there as you began your lap dance for him, his LED bright red as he bit at his bottom lip, just watching you, at first. He reached out to move your hair from your face, something simple to begin with, but you swatted him away again, shaking your finger.

“Uh-uh, never touch the dancers, sir,” you teased, and you could literally see the pieces click in his head as the LED went yellow to red for an instant, as he had a dark grin on his face.

“Yes, ma'am. Continue.”

You turned in his lap, arching your back against his chest as you slid down his body, watching his hands grip at the arm rests so hard that if he was human you knew his knuckles would be white. You were tormenting him now, as you could see the twitching bulge in his jeans when you came to kneel in front of him.

You ran your hands up his thighs, earning a static-y moan from him as you did so, and proceeded to undo his belt as quickly as you could. He scooted forward in the chair so you could unbutton his jeans, but you pulling down the zipper so agonizingly slow for him had him rutting against his own jeans, desperately seeking stimulation. The tent you were greeted with made your mouth water, and his cock twitched when you kissed his tip through the fabric of his boxers.

He hissed 'Shit’ when the air of the room finally hit his cock, and a throaty groan left him when your mouth took in his tip.

“(Y/N), oh shit…” he breathed, his hand tangling in your hair as you licked at his shaft. He groaned loudly when he felt you take as much of him in as you could, his head lulling back against the recliner.

A few more deep groans escaped him, til you felt his hands grip at your arms, pulling you from his cock and back into his lap. He didn’t give you a chance to question what he was doing, as his fingers found the fabric of your panties, shifting it to the side so he could fill you up instantly.

A loud cry broke from your throat as you stretched to his girth, and he didn’t really give you much time to adjust; he had you bouncing in his lap, his hands cupping your bottom as he rolled his hips to thrust up into you.

“You love just making me overheat, don’t you?” he growled by your breasts, nipping at your nipple through the fabric of your bra. Your hands wormed into his hair, holding him to your chest as he bit, kissed, and licked at you. You shifted on his lap as he pressed up into harder, his pace beginning to speed up rather quickly.

There was a heat in your belly, slowly building more and more with each of his thrusts, and you leaned forward against his chest, white started to appear behind your slammed closed eyelids. His face was buried in your neck, kissing and biting your skin there as you felt his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips.

“(Y/N)…oh, fuck (Y/N),” he groaned, and you could feel him swelling more inside you as you began to clench tighter around him. He suddenly leaned back in the recliner, as you splayed on his chest, both of you seeming to hit your highs at the same time as you could feel his artificial cum filling you up as his cock pulsed inside. Your body tightened around him as you rocked your hips in his lap, your pace slowing as your body began to relax.

You both stayed set in the recliner, you a panting mess as his fans worked double time to cool his in bio-components off. His hand ran through your hair, and you cuddled into his chest. You noticed he was actually still fully dressed compared to you, and you blushed a bit, burying your face against his shirt.

“I should learn this type of dance, so I can perform one for you,” he stated matter-of-factly; good ol’ Connor.

Your blush only deepened as you swatted at his chest; but you’d be lying if you said the idea didn’t sound nice to you.


End file.
